


Amour Fraternel

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Cadeau de Noel, Gen, Mariah Carey, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic de Noel. Quand on a passé les dix premières années de sa vie à se faire entrainer par une ligue d'assassins secrète, l'esprit de Noël, c'est pas forcément évident. L'amour de sa famille adoptive non plus d'ailleurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour Fraternel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianajess).



> Hello!
> 
> Encore une fic de Noël, parce que j'ai plein d'amis rapiats qui m'en demandent (nan bon je déconne, si je les avais pas je me plaindrais de rien avoir à écrire); donc celle-ci était pour uen amie qui voulait que Damian découvre l'esprit de Noël (et que Tim débarque là dedans). Ce petit truc se place "pendant" la mort de Bruce.
> 
> Enjoy

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one…"

"Grayson."

Le ton avait été menaçant, comme souvent, et Dick se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire histoire de ne pas agacer un peu plus son charmant petit frère adoré.

"Ah vrai, on avait dit pas Mariah…"

Damian ne répondit que par un grognement et prit le parti de ne rien dire, cherchant une nouvelle guirlande de la bonne taille et de la bonne couleur. N'ayant toujours pas saisi l'explication de Dick sur ce qui rendait bien ou pas bien sur un sapin, il avait trouvé un algorithme mathématique afin de placer boules et guirlandes de manière régulière et coordonnée, comme tout ce qu'il faisait, il s'était attelé à la décoration du sapin avec rigueur et précision. Du moins il essayait puisque l'autre échalas sabotait continuellement son travail en ajoutant des boules et des sucres d'orges en plastique n'importe où.

Il se retint encore une fois de lui balancer une boule à la figure. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de faire le sapin entièrement seul. Il avait déjà accepté de l'aider de mauvaise grâce, avec la promesse qu'il arrête de quémander ou lui faire l'apologie de l'esprit de Noël, et surtout qu'il ne chante aucune chanson de Noël. Promesse qu'il venait d'enfreindre pour la troisième fois maintenant, sans aucune intervention de la part d'Alfred qui les observait à quelques pas derrière, prêt à s'interposer au moindre fashion faux pas sur le sapin. Bon, il ne les laisserait sans doute même pas s'approcher du sapin de près de trois mètres qui trônait dans la salle de réception et qui s'illuminerait pour le gala de charité de Noël. Ce sapin-là était plus petit, et surtout dans le salon privé. Alfred laissait donc les garçons faire ce qu'ils voulaient sur celui-ci, même si ça signifiait passer derrière eux pour arranger quelques guirlandes discrètement.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Dick avait décidé cette année d'inclure Damian dans toutes les préparations de Noël, que ce soit la décoration, les achats et autres visionnages de films déjà vus. Bon, tout cela s'inscrivait dans un projet plus large de lui redonner l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eue, entreprise relativement longue et compliquée surtout quand le principal intéressé faisait de la résistance.

Principal intéressé qui venait à cet instant de prestement se retourner en entendant des pas derrière eux. Evidemment, apprendre à quelqu'un l'esprit de Noël était plus facile en famille, et Tim était bien évidemment de la famille, ce qui selon toute logique était une bonne chose. Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle famille, et si Damian avait été un chat, il aurait à cet instant été totalement hérissé et aurait montré les dents en feulant. N'étant pas un chat mais un assassin, il était en train de se demander si l'étoile en plastique qu'il avait en main pouvait faire office de shuriken.

"Hem, je viens en paix?"

Se disant que la soirée du réveillon venait de devenir vingt fois plus difficile, Dick se glissa entre ses deux petits frères histoire qu'aucune décoration de Noël ne traverse malencontreusement la pièce, et pour aller faire un câlin à Tim, parce que mine de rien, il ne s'attendait pas à sa présence ce soir, et il était particulièrement heureux de le revoir dans d'autres circonstances qu'allongé sur une table dans le coma.

"Joyeux Noël, je me suis dit que je passerais pour voir si le monstre t'avais pas encore bouffé…"

"Range les griffes, Timmy, c'est Noël…"

Le jeune homme sourit en coin en lâchant son ainé, et baissa les yeux sur Damian qui semblait toujours prêt à l'étrangler avec une guirlande si l'occasion se présentait. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir et finit par tendre la main à l'enfant.

"Allez, trêve de Noël?"

Damian posa précautionneusement son étoile et le fixa un moment, essayant sûrement de déterminer s'il pouvait lui faire une clé de bras une fois qu'il aurait sa main dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux une seconde vers Dick qui était pour une fois totalement silencieux, attendant que le miracle de la Saint Sylvestre se produise. Le jeune assassin lâcha un grognement quasi inaudible et finit par serrer rapidement la main de Tim, avant de se retourner rapidement vers son sapin et ses algorithmes.

"Oh c'est génial les petits, câlin familial?"

Lança à la cantonade le plus vieux, ouvrant largement les bras.

"Oublie."

"N'y pense même pas."

Bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir non plus.


End file.
